The process is directed to electrolytic production of hydroxides of alkali metal from alkali metal carbonate containing waste streams and naturally occurring carbonate and/or bicarbonate deposits or ores.
Alkali metal carbonates are produced as by-products in a variety of processes which rely on other alkali metal salts or alkali metal hydroxides as reactants or as treating agents. Conversion of the alkali metal carbonates to alkali metal hydroxides for reuse is thus desirable and is an object of the invention.
The invention advantageously substantially obviates the use of chemicals other than water to convert the alkali carbonate to the hydroxides. The process of the invention advantageously produces carbon dioxide, which is a valuable by-product. As an electrolytic process, the process of the invention advantageously operates at high efficiencies.